Falling Into A Different World
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Emma was just a semi-normal poet, who was having a normal day up until a red-headed phyco dropped out of the sky, literally. A collab story between Night of your Nightmares and I. I hope you enjoy! A Semi-crack fic. (Rated T for the extremely large amounts of cussing in some areas XD)


**Ok I know your all expecting me to update for my other stories but, I was working with Night of your Nightmares on a Avengers collab and I really wanted to show everyone the first chapter! So Enjoy!**

Emma sighed, glaring at the two agents in the seats across from her, her hand-cuffs digging into her wrists, glancing at the ginger grinning next to her as she recalled this morning events.

'Emma huffed as she made her way through the crowd of bustling midgaurdians, huffing everytime one of them bumped into her or got in her way. By the time she finally got to the coffee shop, she was thoroughly annoyed. She was exhausted and hungry and she had been plowed over by at least thirty midgaurdians on their way to work. Emma stumbled into the Starbucks, pushing a couple midgaurdian teenagers aside as they wandered about with lattes and cappichinos in their hands as they chatted in groups. The tired looking teenager from behind the counter smiled nervously at Emma when she made her way to him, ordering her usual. An Ice Charamel Macchiato with extra caramel and sugar with a Double Chocolate brownie. Emma had a bit of a sweet tooth. She shoved the brownie in her mouth and ducked out the door, dodging several midgaurdians, careful not to spill her Macchiato.

A couple minutes later, Emma was sipping on her Macchiato and fumbling in her pockets for the keys to her office, until she realized that the door was already unlocked as the automatic door finally opened. Emma walked into the seven-story office building awkwardly, clearly embarrassed. Emma could never get used to the midgaurdians doors and things. Although she was very much a science geek, she hated some of their technology, like vacuums. She shuddered, they were so loud and annoying and awkward. She hated them. Emma sighed as she walked over to her desk and sat down, eyeing the screen with disdain. Suddenly, Emma heard a loud crashing sound outside her office and raised an eyebrow. It was really early in the day so she didn't expect any car crashes at the time, so she decided to investigate. Otherwise, she would have left it to the bloody midgaurdians who make a big deal out of EVERYTHING!

Emma stood up from her desk and made her way outside, what she saw almost made her pass out. In the middle of the street was a giant ass smoking crater, a legit CRATER, this hole was fucking the size of four double decker buses and three lazy mcdonald goers.(No offence to McDonald goers, they're food is good) Emma gingerly stepped over something that looked like fucking molten lava and made her way into the GIANT ASS CRATER. Emma FINALLY reached the bottom like, half an hour later, she was wondering why NO ONE was around at the time since midgaurdians were SO curious all the damn time. What she found made her stare blankly in confusion, in the middle of the crater was a girl, A GIRL, with dark red hair that reminded her of the blob of MOLTEN LAVA that she stepped over previous. The girl was wearing a white tank top with a black skirt and white thigh-high socks with black trim.

The girl didn't have shoes though, and Emma couldn't help but wonder WHERE THE FUCK THE GIRLS SHOES WENT, thinking that THE FUCKING CRATER PROBABLY ATE THEM. Which was completely off topic at the time. Emma stepped over something weird and fiery(It's probably more fucking lava -_-), and made her way to the girl. As Emma was leaning over to roll the girl onto her side so she could get a better look at her, the girl decided it was a good time to wake up and fucking spazzed. Emma couldn't do anything as the girl jumped up and began mumbling gibberish, pointing an accussing finger at Emma, whom had a very grumpy look on her face..

"You know, weird ginger person, it's not nice to point fingers at someone who had to step over like FIVE HUNDRED BLOBS OF WIERD MOLTEN LAVA SHIT to get to you." Emma calml- (not really) said to the girl who had a blank look on her face, before grinning and throwing back her hair, revealing a blue dragon tattoo on her left shoulder.

"I'm Ayla Moon, nice to meet you fellow phyco~!" the girl, Ayla greeted cheerily with the biggest grin on her face, it reminded Emma of a kid on Asgard who was the God of Mischeif, she shuddered. Then glared at the girl.

"I'm not a phyco, I'm an annoyed Goddess." Emma said flatly, turning away and scrambling her way out of the crater, did I mention it was giant as fuck? (:D)Ayla just laughed and followed after her.

"A Phycopath can always spot a fellow phycopath my friend, and the phyco-ness is great within you." Ayla explained as though what she had said was a real word, which it wasn't, it doesn't exist in the dictionary people(don't try to use it as a real word!).

"That's not a word and I already said-mmph!" Emma had tripped over the molten lava blob from before and face-planted into the ground. Looking like a blonde blob of grouchiness, with her butt in the air.

"Do you need help, fellow phycopath?" Ayla cheerfully suggested, now standing next to Emma with a large grin on her face(Emma shuddered unconciously). Emma shook her head and pushed herself up, glaring at the ginger to her right.

"No thank you, also, where did you come from?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Humm~ Great question! Well, I was just in my house in Australia watching like the BEST MOVIE EVER! Well second best, Thor. Then this weird red haze flashed over everything and here I am! Oh look my phone!" Ayla yelled cheerilly as she picked up the said phone clad in it's blue case, humming. She grinned at Emma and skipped back over to her.

"What? Thor? You know the God of Thunder? How do you know him, have you been to Asgard?" Emma asked confused as she stared at he mental ginger, Ayla tilted her head and blinked at her.

"I wish I could go to Asgard! But no, I'm talking about in the movie? You know, Thor? The movie that came out like last year. Your weird, but I like weird so that's good! Also what is your name?" Ayla asked grinning once again while they both made their way out of the crater.

"A movie about Thor? No, there has never been such. Also my name is Emma, and I am not weird. You can go away now." Emma said calmly and started back to her office. Ayla grumbled as she stepped over something and darted over, shrugging off Emma's answer. Tehn they both looked up as a gray helicarrier rose over the buildings and started to descend. Emma and Ayla glanced at eachother, one with a look of despair, and the other with a look of happiness.'


End file.
